


Ripples Of Kindness

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snupin Santa Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes a stray into his home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples Of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



> Written for December 2012 for Nimrod_9 and the Snupin Santa fest on Lupin_Snape. Thanks to Angela_snape and Shadowycat for the betas.

**Ripples Of Kindness**

Walking along the slushy street, Remus shivered in his cloak and drew it about him more securely. The holidays tended to make him sad and yet, he couldn't deny that this one saw him in a better state than many previous years. He watched the crowd with a small smile as he made his way towards home. People rushed past him, shopping bags full to spilling over as they hurried home with last minute gifts. He paused at the corner and waited on the light, jogging quickly across the street to the next and turning the corner. Diagon Alley wasn't too far ahead; he could see the smoke billowing up from the chimney of the Leaky Cauldron and anticipated the warmth of the tavern and a bowl of Tom's hearty beef stew. Maybe he'd find another comforting dish to take home as well for his Christmas dinner.

The cold air froze in his lungs however when he noticed a slender individual walking back and forth in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The figure seemed agitated, his snow-covered dark hair flipping out with each turn about in front of the tavern. When the man made another spin, Remus recognized the figure.

Remus watched as Severus Snape paused to allow a witch past him, his expression fierce with suspicion as she entered the building. Severus stepped forward after her and stumbled back as if he had walked into a wall. His mouth turned down into a scowl and he resumed his pacing once more.

Shaking his head at what he saw, Remus moved closer and reached out to touch Severus. "Severus?"

Severus started, whirling around with his hands held up then he grimaced. "Lupin," he murmured and jerked away. "Don't touch me," he shivered and moved from in front of the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are you doing?" Remus eyed him, waiting on an explanation.

"None of your business..." Severus began then moved away from Remus even farther as a large party of witches and wizards stepped up behind Remus.

"Pardon. Can we get by?" A blond man inquired and Remus slid out of the way, coming up beside Severus.

"Of course," Remus answered with a smile. "My apologies for blocking the way."

The man nodded. "Just don't let the..." he trailed off and narrowed his eyes at Severus before glancing back at Remus."... Cold in if you linger outside much longer." He pulled back the door and hurried his companions in and jerked the door shut behind him with a slam.

Remus turned to Severus to find his face carefully blanked of all emotion and expression. "That was rather rude of him."

Severus turned his head, looking over Remus as he answered. "Nothing I wasn't expecting."

"Really?" Remus's eyebrows climbed up his face then he smiled at Severus. "Join me for dinner?"

Severus stared at Remus as if he'd lost his mind. "Why?"

Remus sighed. "I'm cold and hungry, and you look both of those as well. Surely we can have a civilized meal out of the weather?"

Severus eyed the Leaky Cauldron then sized up Remus. "I believe I must decline the invitation," he murmured.

"Why?"

Severus frowned at Remus. "I wish to dine alone."

Remus nodded. "Well, then at least allow me to purchase your supper and we can part ways. Anything in particular you'd like to dine on this evening?"

The suspicion on Severus's face deepened his frown as he thought about Remus's offer and shook his head. With a sigh, Remus turned to the door and wrapped his fingers around the cold brass handle only to be stopped by Severus's low voice.

"I wouldn't say no to a spot of steak and kidney pie," Severus uttered softly. "However, I refuse to let you pay." Five freezing Sickles dropped into Remus's palm. "A small portion, if you please."

Remus grinned and nodded. Stepping inside the tavern, he looked around at the packed room. Serving witches worked their way through the crowd, levitating trays of food and drinks. A nod from Tom the proprietor had him wading towards the bar.

"Lupin!" Tom's boisterous voice seemed to echo in the already loud bar. "What can I do you for? The missus saved you a portion of stew, if you'd like that for tonight's supper."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Of course, Tom. Can I get a large double portion of the stew as well as a steak and kidney pie."

Tom's face dissolved into a grimace. "Snape sent you in here, eh? Sorry can't do the pie, Lupin. His money's no good here."

Remus blinked. "I... no, Severus didn't send me in. I want the pie for dinner tomorrow seeing as you'll be closed up for Christmas." He grinned at Tom and leaned forward, whispering loudly but conspiratorially. "I really don't want to venture into the madness at the Weasleys so you'll be saving my sanity if you'd do me a kindness. You know how Molly Weasley can be."

Tom chuckled and nodded. "Aye, I bet. How many of those boys of hers have returned with their sprogs? Made her a grandmamma many times over, if I'm not mistaken."

Remus laughed and inclined his head. "Too right, you are, Tom, and though I would love to see Harry and his brood, I'm not going to be fit for much company."

Tom laughed, stepped away from the bar and yelled back through the swinging doors at his wife. He doubled Remus's order and Remus shook his head. He withdrew his coin bag and began counting out the Galleons for the total as a slim woman pushed through the doors with his food.

She leaned across the counter and hissed at Remus. "You tell Snape I said wait until later before coming round here. I'll let him in when Tom's gone up to bed."

"If I see him, I will pass along the message." Remus studied her for a moment. "Why does he need to wait?" he asked, suddenly more curious than ever about the way Severus had been acting.

She glanced back at Tom then sighed. "Doesn't matter what Potter said or the Wizengamot ruled, the man's a Death eater and Tom doesn't hold with any of that nonsense in here. I can only help him when Tom's not around."

Remus stared at her horrified at the implications. "But I don't understand. I read about the trials after I woke in St Mungo's. He wasn't acquitted but he served his sentence."

She shrugged as Tom returned with his change. "Have a Happy Christmas, Mr Lupin. I put some treacle tarts in there for your pudding."

Tom handed him a few Sickles and Knuts. "It's under a warming charm to keep everything fresh." He leaned over the counter after shooing his wife away. "You tell Snape I said leave the good folk alone and to quit haunting my pub. Do that and I'll continue to serve you as well. See you in a few days."

Remus nodded numbly as he took the package of takeaway. He tossed Severus's Sickles into the tip jar and exited the tavern more confused than ever by what he'd heard.

Severus was waiting for him under the overhang of the building next to the Leaky Cauldron. "Took you long enough."

Remus snorted. "You could have told me Tom was being a prat."

Severus scowled at him. "Why would you ever think I would do that?"

Remus began walking away. "Come on, my flat's not that far from here."

Severus snarled. "Give me my dinner!"

Remus turned around and gave Severus a long slow smile. "The snow is going to chill the food if you don't hurry."

Severus huffed and Remus could see the debate of Severus's emotions and anger warring on his face. He apparently decided it wasn't worth attacking Remus and began to follow him.

They walked up the street and the snow began to fall faster and harder. Remus looked up and grimaced but continued on. "Just there. Not too much longer and we can have tea as well."

Severus grunted at Remus and followed him into the building, looking around suspiciously as he started up the stairs after Remus. At the landing Remus shuffled the takeaway bag and began digging for his wand and keys.

The door to his flat opened and Remus stopped. Severus slammed into his backside as Harry exited the door with a child in his arms.

"Remus." Harry paused and stared at Remus, eyes widening as they darted over his shoulder to catch a view of Severus. "Professor, sir." He struggled with the squirming child shouting Remus's nickname. "James wanted to see you," he murmured.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "It's fine, Harry. Come back inside for a moment. I'll make tea." He ruffled James's auburn hair and endured sloppy toddler kisses.

"Give me my dinner and I shall take my leave of you and your company," Severus murmured, snagging Remus's elbow as he stepped forward again.

Remus shushed him and turned back to Harry. He clasped Severus's hand between his elbow and his body, holding him in place as he tried to jerk his arm back.

"We'll come again later, Remus," Harry answered after pulling James back from Remus. "I've left you a care package from Molly. Told her you were under the weather and she made certain you'd be taken care of for a few days."

Remus chuckled and nodded, running a hand over James's hair again. "Thank you, Harry. Shall we meet after New Years?"

Harry nodded. "That will do. I'll see you then, Remus."

Remus didn't even watch Harry leave, as he stepped into his flat, dragging Severus with him.

"Pushy werewolf, aren't you?" Severus snarled, finally freeing his arm. He rubbed his hands together and let a small sigh escape as the warmth of the flat enveloped him. He glanced around the flat. 

It was small but serviceable and comfortably outfitted. A fireplace dominated the living room, a suite of matched furniture in dark reds and greens with light wood tables. Two doors lead out of the room, one closed and the other opening into a kitchenette. He followed Remus into the kitchen.

Remus put the takeaway down on the tiny table and whirled on Severus. "Yes, I am considering someone I know is freezing and starving on the street when they shouldn't be! You care to explain that?"

Severus blinked at the fierceness in Remus's tone then crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no need to be so loud; I can hear you, and no, I have no desire to share."

Remus sighed and pulled out a chair. "Fine, sit then and let's have dinner."

"I..." Severus trailed off as Remus withdrew the first carton and opened it, the rich aroma of beef and onions wafted out. Remus laid out a small hunk of fresh bread and grinned as he also pulled out two bottles of ale.

"Ophelia is a good woman," Remus murmured as he opened the container of beef stew, the steam rising off the broth. He bent forward and inhaled the meaty steam. "Sit, eat and warm up before you take yourself back out into the cold, Severus."

Severus sank into the chair and Remus watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "I've never gotten a pie this large before," he whispered. He reached for the ale and twisted the top off. Taking a long draw, his eyes closed as he swallowed then gave a satisfied grunt when he set the bottle back on the table.

Remus licked his lips as he continued to watch Severus. Long, pale fingers pulled the pie close and broke off a piece of flaky pastry, lifting the crust to his mouth. His tongue caught the stray crumbs from his lips and another pleased sound rumbled from Severus's throat. The dark eyes remained closed as he broke open the steaming pie and scooped out a healthy spoonful of meat and onions.

Remus recognized that sound after having to live hand-to-mouth for years. As much as he missed Sirius, he was so glad to have the stipend Harry had allotted him from the Black Estate. "Hell of a cook that Ophelia."

"Tom," Severus growled between bites. "Ophelia adds bacon and mushrooms to the pie."

Remus smirked and nodded. "Of course. I'm not all that fond of kidney, but it does smell delicious." He stabbed a potato and a carrot, eating his stew with a fork as he sopped up the broth with a chunk of bread.

Severus grunted and they ate in silence for several minutes until Remus slurped the last of the stew from his bowl. "Care for pudding?"

Severus lifted his eyes to look at Remus. "Pudding?" he whispered. "I didn't have enough for that."

Remus shrugged. "Ophelia added some treacle tarts."

Severus drew in a breath. "I've not had treacle tarts since I left Hogwarts."

Remus stood and placed the rest of the food in his Cool Cabinet then tapped his wand on the kettle that sat on the stove. "This is just as good, I think. Tea?"

"Coffee?" Severus breathed a sound of desire, and Remus was hard-pressed not to turn back and look at Severus.

"All I've got is instant."

"It works."

Remus did turn then and eyed Severus. He'd sat back in the chair, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. His throat worked as his chest rose and fell with each breath, and Remus had the sudden desire to lick that smooth pale expanse. He cleared his throat and turned back to the kettle. Summoning the tea and coffee, Remus returned to the table, settling two mugs and the tart down in front of them.

Severus moved silently to pick up the kettle as it whistled a moment later.

Remus sliced into the tart and Severus adjusted himself at the table, accepting the sweet as he poured water into the mugs. Carefully, he sliced into the piece and lifted the bite to his mouth, his tongue slipping out to lick the warm, golden syrup from the fork.

"Mmm, just as I remember," Remus murmured and Severus nodded, sipping from his mug of coffee.

It was extremely quiet as they ate, but not one moment of the silence was uncomfortable. The dinnerware clicked against the plates until the last scrapes picked up the stray crumbs of crust.

"Thank you," Severus whispered and it was Remus's turn to nod. 

"It's late. I'll make up the sofa for you."

"Lupin," Severus's voice was soft. "I should leave."

Remus nodded again. "In the morning, it's snowing too much now for you to even attempt the trek home."

Closing his eyes, Severus rested his head on the table. "As you wish."

* * *

Christmas dawned bleak and the entire flat was chilly. _Why had Severus not charmed the fire?_ Remus jumped from his bed, dressed quickly and ran into the living room, barely noticing the tufts of dark hair peeking out from under the quilt Molly had made him a few years ago. He flicked his wand at the hearth, starting the remains of the fire then began building more wood around the low flames.

Within a few minutes, a blaze was roaring in the hearth and Remus sat back on his haunches, his hands held out in front of the conflagration.

"About time, Lupin," Severus's voice cracked and Remus turned around, smiling at him.

"You could have started the fire at anytime, Severus, or cast a Warming Charm. Harry warded this place six ways from Sunday, so the Muggles next door don't suspect a thing."

Severus muttered and withdrew back under the blanket.

"What was that?"

Severus sat up, sneering at Remus. "I've used up my allotment of spells for the month already! Happy now?!"

"Allotment? I don't understand."

Severus glared. "Yes," he spat. "As part of my parole a geis was placed on my magic. I am only allotted so many spells per month and once that limit has been met, I am as good as a bloody Muggle until the first comes about again."

He coughed, his face red in his rage. "Anything else private and personal you wish to prize from me?"

Remus stared at him for a moment then climbed to his feet. He sank down on the sofa and pulled the quilt over his lap. "My apologies," he murmured then cleared his throat. "You'll stay here until January then."

"I don't need your charity." Severus stood, the quilt falling away to the floor as he stomped away to the loo.

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the sofa. "You're still a stubborn, proud annoying arse."

"All the more reason for me to leave."

Remus jumped as Severus re-entered the room, his hair still mildly dishevelled but face clean and slightly damp. Dark stubble marched up his jaw and across the top of his lips under his hawkish nose, and Remus couldn't help but stare at the shadow he'd never seen on Severus's face.

Both of them startled as the wireless broke the silence. Sombre music floated forth followed by the most recognized voice on the isle.

_This is The BBC from London, with an announcement. Record snowfall unparalleled in years has brought the city to a halt. Road crews are attempting to unbury the city from the blanket of winter that settled on the region overnight. Officials are asking the public to stay at home until the streets are made safe once again._

Severus turned and stared at Remus for a long moment. "No."

"I've already told you that you were welcome." Remus shrugged. "I suppose it is a good thing Harry came by yesterday. Shall we see what he placed in the cupboards? I didn't even bother to look last night." Remus padded to the kitchen.

"Oh, wonderful! He stocked the shelves and Cool Cabinet. Eggs, beans, bread, tomatoes, more tea, pasties and sweets from Molly as well, plus the food I brought home last night. We'll be fine for several days. Are you hungry, Severus?"

Severus entered the kitchen and stared at all the tins in the open cabinet doors. Chilly fog rolled out of the Cool Cabinet from the wrapped packages in the warmth of the room. Water ran in the sink as Remus whistled and began to put together some form of a fry up. "Are you daft?"

"Hrmm?" Remus answered as he placed a pan on the stove and bacon began to sizzle.

"You are daft," Severus uttered and shook his head. "I can't stay here."

Remus turned and looked at Severus. He left the hob and walked right up into Severus's personal space. "You can and will because there is nowhere else you can go until we are dug out."

Severus backed up and narrowed his eyes. "Lupin..."

"Go shower, Severus. I'll transfigure you something to wear while your robes go in the wash." Remus smiled at him and reached for a fork to poke the bacon. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you are done."

The door to the kitchen slammed and the pipes whined as the water began to run in the loo.

* * *

The fire smouldered in the hearth and the wireless played quietly when Remus dropped a package in Severus's lap. He looked up. "What's this?"

"It's Christmas, Severus. Everyone needs a gift to open."

Remus settled in the armchair, waiting and watching. "Go on, open it."

Severus sneered at the red paper and slid one thumb under the flap. He carefully peeled away the tape and Remus sighed. "Merlin! It's a present, Severus, not a cursed object. Just open it."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to open the wrapping on the gift. "It's a box. Lovely, Lupin."

Remus scoffed. "You are such a git."

Severus's lip twitched and he flipped open the top and sucked in a breath. "This..." He shook his head and passed the box back to Remus. "I can't accept this."

"Why not? It's not too personal, is it?"

Severus shook his head. "I have nothing to offer in return."

"I don't care. Take it. I can assure you they are quite warm." Remus held his hands up encased in maroon half gloves and wriggled his fingers at Severus. "They help with the aches following changes, and other times as well."

Severus withdrew the items in the box. A bronze coloured scarf and fingerless gloves had been knitted in a soft yarn. He ran his hand over the plush fabric before pulling them on his hands. "Thank you," he murmured then stood and walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen.

Remus watched Severus go and sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the chair. He opened one eye as the door to the kitchen swung open. 

Carrying two plates with a large slice of the treacle tart on each, Severus set one before Remus then settled on the sofa. "Tea will be ready in a few minutes."

Remus smiled and tucked into his sweet. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus hummed as the fire crackled and carols sang out from the wireless. Remus sighed again, trying to remember the last time he'd been so contented but nothing came to mind. An announcement broke through the Christmas music as the BBC issued another snow warning and Severus rolled his eyes. "Trapped here for another day."

Remus snorted. "You could always Floo out if you so wished, Severus."

Severus arched a brow. "I could... if the bloody geis would allow me to access any magic."

Remus froze with a bite of tart halfway to his mouth. "You can't even use the Floo?"

Severus blew out a breath and gave Remus a look. "What part of limited magic and I am near a Muggle, do you not understand?"

Remus looked down at his plate. "I heard you the first time, no need to denigrate me." He glanced up at Severus. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need, Severus."

Severus pushed to his feet. "Tea should be ready now."

Remus shook his head as Severus left the room.

* * *

Remus danced to Severus's waltz for a few days after their scene at Christmas. The snow fell and the city swept it away only to have to redo it again each morning. All over the isle and on the continent, abnormal weather and snowfall continued, but it wasn't anything like that year when the Dementors had been set loose. This phenomenon felt like a cleansing of the skies and earth after a tragedy, and Remus thought it had been a long time coming.

The tension between them increased if only because Remus refused to back down from his welcome of Severus and Severus gave no quarter on his stubbornness. It wasn't fuelled by rage or anger though. Distance gave way to familiarity slowly and soon they had a routine settled between them.

As clichéd as it sounded Remus was enjoying the developing peace between the two of them. They read and debated, played chess or cards and he never felt the need to curb any of his actions until he ran a hand across Severus's shoulders after dinner one evening.

Severus stiffened then relaxed under the pressure of his touch. He grasped Remus's hand and squeezed. Remus stood behind Severus, the pale fingers holding him tight against Severus's arm before breathing out and letting go.

Remus let go of the air he was holding and patted Severus again, smiling as he went to fetch more tea.

Two days before the New Year, Harry Floo called, cancelling their appointment. He and the boys were snowed in at The Burrow and travel to London was strictly prohibited as the worst winter in British history continued. 

Though the boys stayed behind, Harry was pulled from the fire into Remus's flat. They had tea anyway and Remus sent his greetings to the Burrow through the Floo.

Another care package was sent, with double the food, and this time there was a jumper for both Remus and Severus from Molly. Other clothing had been included, and Severus's eyes widened as he withdrew some of his own robes and trousers from the box Harry had brought with him through the Floo. Remus wondered how the items had been obtained but said nothing at the look on Harry's face.

He returned Harry's grin as Severus trailed his fingers through Remus's hair then left the room to change out of his borrowed clothing.

Nothing was ever said about Severus remaining at Remus's flat or the pale fingers resting on Remus's thigh while they chatted on the sofa.

* * *

Remus was almost asleep when his bedroom door opened. Low light from the fireplace shined through the room and he lay still, waiting for Severus to use the facilities. He gasped and rolled over as the blanket was drawn back and chilly air swept across his skin.

Severus slid beneath the sheets and drew Remus to him, pressing his mouth to Remus's before slipping down Remus's body.

Long, pale fingers, not stained in the slightest, pushed up his nightshirt and Remus nearly howled as Severus's mouth attached onto his chest. Teeth nipped one nipple and a hot hand brushed against his cock through his boxers.

"Severus!"

A hum vibrated against his skin and Remus arched into the sensation as Severus moved across to the other nipple. Reaching down, Remus tangled his fingers in the long slightly slick black hair and gently tugged. "Stop. You don't need to do this."

Severus looked up at him through the dim light in the room, his dark eyes boring into Remus's. "And if I want to?"

Remus swallowed hard. "Only if you want to," he whispered. "In a few days after your magic has returned. I refuse to let that lack influence your decisions in any matter concerning what has gone on this past week.

Severus licked his lips and continued to study Remus for several long minutes. Remus felt that scorching gaze across his senses, heating his face and fanning the intimacy that Severus was attempting to create. Finally, Severus nodded and backed out from under the sheets.

Remus reached out and grasped his wrist. Severus stared down at their hands then glanced up at Remus's face. "I never said you had to leave, just that I wanted you to be certain about your reasons for coming in here."

Severus stayed still then inclined his head. "It will be warmer together," he murmured and climbed back into the bed.

"That it will be," Remus grinned, holding the blankets for Severus and settling against his back once he was flat on the bed.

~End~


End file.
